Oh Boy!
by GwendyMary
Summary: Punya Boss yang menyebalkan setengah mati,dijodohkan oleh orang yang kelewat anti sosial,orang tua yang terlalu mengatur,Co-worker yang annoying as hell,dan Haruno Sakura pun yakin kalau kehidupannya tidak mungkin bisa menjadi jauh lebih buruk lagi/"Where the fuckin hell is Haruno Sakura! Haruno Sakura!"/Terkadang,ia lelah menjadi kuat/BadSum,udah deh baca aja!RnR!


**Oh Boy!**

**By GwendyMary**

**NARUTO Belongs To Masashi Kishimoto _sensei_**

**SasoSaku, slight SasuSaku & SasoKarin**

**WARNING: OOC, alur kadang cepat kadang lambat, typo(s) , dan hal-hal menjengkelkan lainnya**

**But,**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! ^^**

* * *

Haruno Sakura mengibaskan rambut pink panjangnya kebelakang dengan gerah. Tidak, sungguh tidak ada masalah dengan AC kantornya saat ini. Bahkan kalaupun AC itu mati tak terlalu masalah karena cuaca diluar sedang dalam pertengahan musim gugur, musim dimana angin sedang rajin-rajinnya bertiup kesana kemari, menerbangkan benda-benda malang yang tergeletak di tanah. Masalahnya juga bukan soal si Karin, rivalnya yang menyebalkan yang selalu mencari muka pada atasannya. Rival kesayangannya itu sedang cuti selama beberapa hari karena ia harus mengunjungi calon mertuanya yang berada di Okinawa. Oh, memikirkan bahwa si merah menyebalkan itu akan menikah tentu saja ikut membuat moodnya semakin hancur. Sakura dan semua orang juga tau kalau ia lebih unggul dibanding Karin soal pekerjaan, tapi soal masalah cinta? Ia jauh, jauh, jauh, jauh dibawah Karin. Kalau Karin sudah sampai ke Bulan, maka dia masih merakit pesawat dari kayu, sebagai umpamanya.

Dan betapa sebalnya ia kalau nanti Karin pulang, maka setan merah itu akan mengejeknya habis-habisan dengan ejekan-ejekannya yang semakin menyayat hatinya, seperti, 'Sungguh, Sakura, kau akan menjadi perawan tua.' Atau 'Haha aku bahkan tak pernah tau kalau kau pernah berpacaran. Memangnya bisa?'. Lalu, sialnya lagi, bukan hanya Karin yang menjadi pokok masalahnya sekarang. Masalahnya adalah…

"_Where the fuckin hell is_ Haruno Sakura?! Haruno Sakura!"

Boss barunya.

.

.

Sakura menatap Boss barunya dengan tatapan menantang. Gadis berambut merah muda itu tampak keberatan sekali saat namanya diteriaki barusan di depan para pegawai kantor lainnya. Sedangkan Boss barunya, sama sekali tak peduli dengan tatapan bawahannya yang kini sedang tertuju padanya.

"Kau tau kalau aku tak membayarmu hanya untuk melamun disini, Haruno-_san_." Ucap nya dengan tenang, seakan-akan teriakannya barusan tak pernah ia lakukan. Kedua bola mata Hazelnya menatap lurus ke arah Sakura, tak takut dengan tatapan menantang milik gadis itu. Oh, Demi Tuhan, dirinya sudah ahli dalam menghadapi bawahan-bawahan menantang seperti Sakura dan ia juga tak segan-segan untuk memecatnya langsung kalau saja Haruno Sakura tak pernah berjasa dalam kantor yang dipimpinnya ini. Meski gadis yang menurutnya memiliki rambut aneh itu menyebalkan dan baru bekerja selama setengah tahun di kantornya, gadis itu telah membawa banyak kemajuan sehingga ia disegani karena hal itu.

"Pada saat itu aku sedang berpikir, Akasuna-_sama_. Bukan sedang melamun seperti apa yang anda katakan." Nada tak senang jelas terdengar dari ucapan Sakura barusan apalagi di bagian saat ia menyebut nama Boss nya.

"_Really_? Tentu saja aku berpikir kau sedang melamun. Ya, kau pasti sedang melamun tentang _your love life_ yang hm… bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya? Menyedihkan?"

Iris Emerald itu terbelalak sesaat sebelum akhirnya memancarkan kilat kemarahan. Boss nya itu sudah terlalu mencampuri urusan pribadinya kali ini.

"Saya rasa percakapan ini cukup sampai disini, Akasuna-_sama_. Selamat sore." Dengan cepat, Sakura segera pergi menuju pintu keluar. Namun baru saja ia hendak memutar kenop pintu yang memisahkan ruang Boss nya dengan lorong luar, ia bisa mendengar suara Boss nya yang berkata,

"Semua orang membicarakannya, lho. _Well_, tak heran bagiku mengetahui hal itu hahahaha."

Lalu tanpa menunggu lagi, diputarnya kenop pintu, dan dibantingnya pintu itu, berharap dengan begitu tawa Boss nya yang menyebalkan berhenti. Sialnya, tidak.

* * *

_"Pretty girls who are unaware of their looks are more attractive than gorgeous girls who flaunt it."_

* * *

Haruno Mebuki tampak terheran-heran ketika didengarnya suara bantingan pintu rumahnya serta wajah cemberut milik putri semata wayangnya. Bahkan Haruno Kizashi sendiri yang tadinya sedang sibuk dengan acara menonton televisinya ikut memperhatikan kelakuan putrinya yang menurutnya cukup menyeramkan hari ini. Nyalinya langsung ciut seketika untuk membahas tentang sesuatu yang sedari tadi berada di pikirannya.

Dengan pelan, disikutnya lengan Mebuki yang langsung menoleh ke arahnya. "Bagaimana dengan persoalan 'itu'?" Bisiknya, begitu pelan sampai kalau saja Mebuki tak menajamkan pendengarannya, maka pasti wanita paruh baya itu tak bisa mendengarnya.

Sakura tampak acuh tak acuh soal kedua orang tuanya yang memang sepertinya sedang sibuk sendiri. Masih dengan wajah cemberut, ia naik ke kamarnya, dan kembali membanting pintunya. Mebuki menatap ngeri pintu kamar putrinya yang sudah tertutup rapat, seakan membatasi dunianya dengan dunia putrinya sekarang ini.

"Apa sebaiknya kita undur saja ya?" Mebuki menggigit bibir bawahnya, bingung.

"Tidak bisa! Kau tau kalau kita semua sudah menunggu momen ini selama 19 tahun yang lalu!" Kizashi nyaris saja berteriak kalau saja ia tidak ingat tentang kondisi putri semata wayangnya yang kini tengah mengurung diri di dalam istana mungil miliknya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan mencoba untuk berbicara dengannya. Tapi kalau tidak berhasil, aku menyerah. Mungkin memang benar harus diundur." Wanita berambut pink pucat itu menghela nafas panjang sementara disampingnya, Kizashi hanya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, tampak berpikir keras. Ia benar-benar harus menyampaikan hal 'itu' ke Sakura sekarang juga.

TOK TOK TOK

"Sakura, boleh kah _Kaa-chan_ masuk? Ada hal penting yang harus_ Kaa-chan_ bicarakan padamu." Suara lembut khas Mebuki tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Sakura. Gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu menggeram pelan, sedikit mengumpat hidup nya yang tak pernah bisa tenang. Oh, ia hanya butuh waktu untuk diri nya sendiri saat ini! Apakah itu salah?! Kenapa setiap orang seakan ingin mengganggu waktu privasinya?! Sebal!

Dengan raut sebal bercampur dengan lelah, Haruno Sakura terpaksa membuka pintu kamar nya. Di hadapannya kini berdiri seorang wanita paruh baya yang telah mengasuhnya selama ia muncul di dunia ini, Ibu nya, Haruno Mebuki. "Ada apa lagi,_ Kaa-chan_? Aku sangat lelah, bisakah kita membicarakan 'hal penting' itu besok saja?" Baiklah, gadis berumur 22 tahun itu akui kalau ia memang sedikit penasaran tentang 'hal penting' yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Ibu nya, meskipun tentu saja ia tak mau menyatakan rasa penasarannya secara besar-besaran. Pasalnya, seumur hidupnya, Ibu nya tidak pernah terlihat serisau sekarang ini. Wajah wanita paruh baya itu tampak penuh dengan kecemasan, gugup.

"Tidak bisa, Saki. Ini benar-benar penting! Sangat-sangat penting! Melebihi infomasi rahasia milik Amerika atau Rusia!" Kedua tangan Mebuki membentuk bulatan besar di udara, seakan benar-benar menyatakan kalau hal yang ingin ia bicarakan adalah sebuah rahasia besar.

"Hm, terserah _Kaa-chan_ saja. Jadi, apa?" Tanya Sakura tidak sabaran. Sial, rasa kantuk malah menyerangnya sekarang. Disaat-saat penting! Entahlah, ia tidak tau apakah situasi ini termasuk penting bagi nya atau tidak. Kalau untuk Ibu nya sih, jelas sepertinya penting sekali.

"_Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_ telah menjodohkanmu dengan anak sahabat kami! Bukankah itu bagus?!"

"APA?!"

* * *

_"The problem is not the problem; the problem is your attitude about the problem."_

* * *

"' _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_ telah menjodohkanmu dengan anak sahabat kami! Bukankah itu bagus?!'" Haruno Sakura menirukan gaya Ibu nya ketika sedang memberitahukan 'hal penting' tersebut semalam. Demi Tuhan, rasanya Sakura ingin menelan dirinya bulat-bulat sekarang juga. Apakah kehidupan cinta nya sebegitu mengkhawatirkan sampai-sampai kedua orang tuanya harus menjodohkannya? Itu semua terdengar terlalu konyol untuknya.

Yamanaka Ino, sahabat karib yang telah menemani dirinya selama belasan tahun itu, hanya bisa tertawa terpingkal-pingkal disampingnya. Untung saja sekarang adalah waktu nya _lunch break_ dan mereka berdua sedang berada di luar kantor, kalau tidak, pasti si Boss nya yang menyebalkan itu akan keluar dari 'sarang' nya dengan wajah super-duper-_Badmood_. Dasar orang yang terlalu serius!

"Kau tau, Saki? Kalau aku jadi kau ya, aku sih akan memanfaatkan hal itu. Lagipula, bukankah lebih baik jadinya? Kau bisa menunjukkan kepada Akasuna_-sama_ dan si Setan Karin kalau _love life_ mu, yah tidak semenyedihkan yang mereka kira." Sakura melongo seketika mendengar perkataan bijak milik sahabatnya. Entah bagaimana, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, ia bersyukur kalau Ino adalah sahabatnya.

"Oh Tuhan! Kau memang jenius, _Pig_!" Pekik Sakura sembari meminum kopi nya yang sedari tadi hanya ia aduk-aduk, sekedar iseng. Gadis yang berumur sebaya dengannya yang masih setia berada disampingnya itu memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Haruno Sakura bisa menjadi sangat berlebihan disaat-saat seperti ini.

Kedua nya lalu berjalan bersama ke arah gedung kantor mereka yang bersebrangan dengan café langganan mereka, tempat favorite mereka berdua untuk menghabiskan waktu _lunch break_ yang diberikan.

"Oh ya, apa kau tau? Karin akan kembali akhir pekan ini lho, Saki."

"Ah iya! Aku sama sekali tak ingat soal dia sejak kemarin. Nah Ino ceritakan! Ceritakan! Info apa saja yang sudah kau dapat dari Karin? Kudengar…." Dan perjalanan mereka ke kantor pun diisi dengan perbincangan tentang Uzumaki Karin.

.

.

Akasuna No Sasori menatap tumpukan berkas yang ada di hadapannya dengan raut lelah sekaligus sebal. Sekretaris nya mengambil cuti selama sebulan dan ia terpaksa harus mengerjakan berkas-berkas ini berhubung berkas-berkas itu akan ia presentasikan besok pagi. Ia bahkan melewatkan _lunch break_ nya demi mempelajari bait demi bait kata yang tercetak diatas ratusan lembaran kertas putih tersebut. Ah, rasanya ia bisa gila sekarang.

Ia lelah, dan janji nya untuk makan malam bersama Nenek nya nanti malam terasa berat baginya. Hal yang ingin ia lakukan saat ini juga adalah sekedar berbaring di sofa empuk berwarna abu-abu yang ada di sudut ruangan kerja nya. Tidak, tidak. Pikirannya menolak mentah-mentah keinginannya untuk tidur, sementara dilain sisi, mata nya sama sekali tidak mau bekerja sama dengannya untuk tetap terjaga.

Tiba-tiba ditengah pergulatan pikirannya, suara ketukan pintu terdengar dan muncul lah sosok Haruno Sakura yang berjalan masuk sambil membawa beberapa lembar kertas. "Mohon ditanda tangani, Akasuna-_sama_." Ucapnya pelan, berusaha bersikap professional meskipun pada kenyataannya gadis itu ingin sekali menjambak helai demi helai rambut merah milik Sasori. Ia benci setengah mati!

Sasori membaca dengan teliti kalimat-kalimat yang tertulis, lalu dengan cepat ia meraih bolpoin yang disodorkan Sakura kepadanya, dan menandatangani perjanjian dengan perusahaan ternama di Tokyo itu. "Kau tau benar caranya untuk bernegosiasi, Haruno-_san_. _I'm impressed_." Pemuda berambut merah _maroon_ itu menoleh ke arah salah satu anak buahnya yang hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman sopan. Sakura tau sebejat-bejatnya Sasori, pemuda itu bisa baik juga di beberapa momen tertentu. Seperti ketika ia berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik, misalnya.

Sebuah ide muncul di otak jenius Sasori, membuat pemuda itu mengusap-usap dagunya beberapa saat, berpikir. Sesekali diliriknya Sakura yang masih membereskan berkas-berkas perjanjian yang telah ditandatangani oleh Sasori. Hingga akhirnya diputuskannya untuk melaksanakan idenya itu.

"Haruno-_san_, _can you help me with these_?" Iris Emerald Sakura segera tertuju pada 2 buah tumpukan kertas yang berada di hadapannya, diatas meja kerja milik Sasori. Tentu saja seorang Haruno Sakura cukup pintar untuk mengetahui kalau itu adalah perintah, bukan permintaan tolong. Boss nya bukanlah tipikal orang yang mau meminta tolong, apalagi kepada bawahannya. Semua tugas dikerjakannya sendiri. Dan Sakura yakin akan sangat sangat menyinggung perasaan serba sensitif Boss nya kalau saja ia berani menolak 'permintaan' itu.

Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha untuk tidak menyesali keputusannya, sebelum berkata, "_Hai_, Akasuna-_sama._"

* * *

_"Im tired of getting my hopes up for things that i know will never happen."_

* * *

Langit mulai gelap ketika pada akhirnya Akasuna No Sasori beserta Haruno Sakura baru saja menyelesaikan tugas mereka berdua. Kantor telah sepi, hanya tersisa mereka berdua dan beberapa orang yang sudah hendak pulang. Jam di dinding ruangan kerja Sasori telah menunjukkan pukul setengah 8. Haruno Sakura memejamkan kedua bola mata nya yang terasa pegal akibat terlalu lama bekerja. Iris Hazel Sasori melirik ke arah Sakura sesekali, memperhatikan gerak-gerik anak buahnya yang satu itu. Tubuhnya serta pikirannya sudah benar-benar lelah saat ini, tapi sebagai seorang _gentleman_, ia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan anak buah nya begitu saja. Terlebih lagi ini perempuan dan sudah berjasa besar sehingga ia tidak perlu lembur, untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya dalam minggu ini.

"_Thanks_, Haruno-san. Kau sangat membantu." Ucap Sasori, masih dalam posisi bersantainya, yang dibalas dengan anggukan lemah dari Sakura.

Lama beberapa menit mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam, beristirahat, sebelum akhirnya Sakura berdiri, membuat Sasori langsung menoleh ke arahnya. "Saya harus pulang sekarang, Akasuna-_sama_. Selamat malam. "

"Eh! _Wait_!," Teriak Sasori. Buru-buru ia berdiri lalu menyambar jas dan kunci mobil nya. Tak dipedulikannya lagi rasa lelah yang terus menjalar di kedua kakinya. Membiarkan seorang perempuan pulang sendirian malam-malam adalah hal yang paling tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh seorang Akasuna. Sasori jelas masih ingat perkataan almarhum Kakek nya itu.

"_I'll take you home_. Anggap saja sebagai tanda terimakasih ku." Lanjut pemuda merah _maroon_ itu, dengan seulas senyuman di wajah lelahnya. Mau tak mau, kelakuannya barusan membuat Sakura sedikit salah tingkah. Seumur hidupnya, ia tak pernah diantar pulang oleh lawan jenisnya. Apalagi pulang diantar oleh mobil mewah milik Boss nya, ugh, pernah membayangkan saja tidak. Entah ia harus menolak atau menerima tawaran dari Sasori yang tiba-tiba berubah seperti layaknya malaikat penyelamatnya saat ini.

Sasori tampaknya menyadari raut keraguan yang tersirat di wajah cantik milik Sakura sehingga ia segera berkata, "Aku tidak sejahat yang kau pikirkan, _you know. Come on_. "

Gadis berambut tak lazim di hadapannya menggigit bibir bawahnya, gugup. Ia tak yakin kalau ini adalah hal benar untuk dilakukan. Tunggu, bahkan sedari tadi membantu seseorang yang sangat sangat dibencinya juga bukanlah hal benar untuk dilakukan. Ah, mungkin saja hanya ia yang berlebihan. Ya, mungkin saja, diantar pulang oleh seorang Akasuna Sasori, bukanlah sesuatu yang terlalu buruk. Mungkin saja.

"Baiklah, kalau Akasuna-_san_ memaksa."

.

.

"Jadi, dimana rumah mu?" Tanya Sasori ketika mobil Volvo hitam miliknya telah membawa keduanya ke jalan raya yang lumayan macet.

"Ah, sebenarnya aku harus pergi ke sebuah restoran. Aku ada janji dengan kedua orang tua ku disana." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum canggung. Sungguh, meskipun pada awalnya ia berpikir mungkin satu mobil dengan seorang Akasuna Sasori tidaklah buruk, ia masihlah tetap canggung. Ia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan Boss nya itu.

"_Really_? Di restoran mana?_What a coincidence_, aku juga punya janji _dinner_ dengan _grandma_ malam ini." Pemuda berambut merah disamping Sakura itu tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan sederet gigi putihnya. Semburat-semburat merah jelas terlihat di wajah milik seorang Haruno Sakura. Demi Tuhan, ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Boss nya yang kelihatan begitu menyebalkan layaknya iblis bisa tersenyum begitu lebar layaknya malaikat.

* * *

_"Maybe you've met the right person, but you're just not ready to fall in love."_

* * *

Haruno Mebuki tampak begitu gelisah malam itu. Sedari tadi ia tak henti-hentinya meremas tangannya sendiri, resah menunggu putri semata wayangnya yang tak kunjung datang. Dirinya yakin kalau ia telah memberitahu Sakura kalau mereka akan ada acara makan malam bersama keluarga Uchiha, calon besanannya sekaligus calon keluarga baru bagi Sakura. Keringat dingin sesekali mengalir perlahan dari pelipisnya. Di sampingnya, duduk kepala keluarga Haruno, Haruno Kizashi yang tampaknya menyadari kegelisahan istrinya. Tak dipungkiri, dirinya pun ikut harap harap cemas akan masalah putri nya yang kelewat terlambat. Mereka nyaris menunggu satu jam disini! Dan rasanya bukan hal yang tepat untuk membuat keluarga Uchiha menunggu.

"Tak usah cemas, Mebuki-_chan_. Aku yakin pasti Sakura-_chan_ punya alasan yang tepat sampai ia bisa telat seperti ini. Tenang saja, kami tidak keberatan kok. Ya kan, _anata_?" Pertanyaan lembut milik Uchiha Mikoto yang disambut dengan anggukan oleh suaminya, Uchiha Fugaku, rasanya sedikit membantu meredakan kecemasan Mebuki.

"_Aa_, _arigatou_ Mikoto_-chan_, Fugaku. Aku dan suami ku jadi tidak enak. Belum lagi, Sasuke sepertinya sudah bosan. _Gomen ne_." Mebuki tersenyum canggung. Sungguh, ia bersumpah akan menghukum Sakura seberat-beratnya kalau putri nya itu tidak mempunyai alasan yang bagus. Membuat keluarga Uchiha menunggu? Demi Tuhan, Haruno Sakura. Kau benar-benar harus punya alasan yang sangat sangat bagus untuk itu.

Baru saja Mebuki berpikir untuk menelepon putrinya, tiba-tiba pintu restoran yang berada di hotel bintang lima itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Haruno Sakura yang masih memakai baju kerjanya, dengan rambut yang berantakan, dengan ditemani oleh seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah disampingnya. Mebuki benar-benar akan membentaknya sekarang kalau saja ia tak ingat ia sedang berada di sebuah restoran berbintang, dengan keluarga Uchiha dan orang-orang penting disekitarnya. Seulas senyuman terukir di wajah Sakura kala dilihatnya Uchiha Mikoto melambai-lambai ke arahnya. Tampaknya, wanita paruh baya itu tak keberatan dengan penampilan milik calon menantunya yang tentunya tak pantas di tempat semewah itu.

Sebentar, dilihatnya pemuda berambut merah yang kelihatannya sedang membisikkan sesuatu ke calon menantunya itu, sebelum pemuda itu pergi berlainan arah dengan Sakura. Sakura ke kanan, ke arah meja mereka, sedangkan pemuda itu ke kiri, ke arah sebuah meja yang disitu duduk seorang seniman terkenal, Akasuna Chiyo, beserta beberapa orang lainnya.

"_Gomen ne_, aku terlambat sekali. Pekerjaanku menumpuk di kantor, dan aku terpaksa harus menyelesaikannya saat itu juga. Aku tak suka menunda-nunda pekerjaan. _Hontou ni, gomennasai, minna_." Sakura berojigi dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya ia duduk disamping Ibu nya yang gemas melihat dirinya.

"Haruno Sakura, kau tau kan ini acara apa. Jadi kenapa kau masih memakai baju kerjamu?!" Bisik Mebuki kepada putrinya yang hanya terkekeh gugup. Ugh, benar-benar.

Uchiha Fugaku tersenyum, untuk pertama kali nya dalam malam itu, "Tidak apa-apa, aku suka orang yang pekerja keras sepertimu. Zaman sekarang, banyak sekali anak muda yang pemalas. Sasuke beruntung mempunyai calon istri sepertimu. "

"…"

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Sakura-_san_.

"EH?! A-APA?!"

.

.

Akasuna Sasori sesekali melirik ke arah meja yang berlawanan arah darinya, meja dimana disitu duduk beberapa orang beserta anak buahnya, Haruno Sakura. Kelihatannya mereka akrab sekali. Terlihat jelas dari suara tawa yang terkadang terdengar dari meja itu.

"Sasori, perkenalkan, ini Karin, cucu dari sahabat karib _Baa-san_. " Iris Hazel milik Sasori seketika tertuju kepada seorang gadis berambut sama dengannya yang kini sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Manis. Ah, tapi bahkan Sasori sama sekali tidak akan menyadari keberadaan gadis itu kalau saja nenek nya tidak memperkenalkannya kepada dirinya.

Dengan canggung yang tak dipertunjukkan, Sasori balas tersenyum kepada gadis itu. Formalitas. Entah kenapa ia merasa tak nyaman dengan acara makan malam yang diadakan saat ini. Tubuh nya sudah meronta-ronta untuk diistirahatkan, akan tetapi sepertinya Nenek nya tidak akan menyenangi kelakuannya kalau saja ia tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri dari acara ini. Ia benar-benar harus berpikir lebih keras kalau mau cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah dan beristirahat semalaman penuh dengan tempat tidur King Size miliknya.

Berbeda dengan Sasori yang cenderung lebih pendiam dan menikmati makan malamnya, nenek nya terlihat jauh lebih aktif berbicara dengan sahabat lamanya, Aiko, nenek dari Karin.

"Kau tau Aiko-_chan_, kita sudah lama sekali tidak berbincang seperti ini. Ah, ternyata kita sudah tua ya. Beruntung, kedua cucu kita akan menikah, jadi kita akan menjadi keluarga." Ucapan Chiyo membuat Sasori spontan nyaris tersedak. Apa-apaan ini? Menikah? Cucu? Keluarga? Hal gila apa lagi kira-kira yang sedang direncakan oleh Nenek nya?!

"_Sou desu ne_,Chi-_chan_. Aku tak sabar rasanya untuk melihat Karin memakai gaun pengantin ditemani oleh Sasori yang memakai jas pengantin. Mereka cocok, bukan?" Aiko sendiri tampak begitu antusias menanggapi perkataan Chiyo. Demi Tuhan, Sasori benar-benar ingin pergi sekarang juga. Ini semua konyol! Nenek nya sama sekali tak memberi tahu nya satupun tentang pernikahan.

Untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya, Sasori kembali melirik ke arah meja Sakura, yang kali ini juga sama-sama sedang melirik ke arahnya. Sepertinya ia punya rencana. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, rencana ini melibatkan sosok Haruno Sakura.

* * *

_"Life is too short to worry about stupid things. Have fun. Fall in love. Regret nothing and don't let people bring you down."_

* * *

"Aku belum mau menikah, _Kaa-chan. Kaa-chan_ sendiri tau kalau aku masih ingin fokus dengan karier ku terlebih dahulu." Haruno Sakura mendesah pelan. Pikirannya kacau dengan semua kejadian yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Pekerjaan yang menumpuk, telat mendatangi acara makan malam dengan keluarga Uchiha, menghadapi sikap milik Uchiha Sasuke yang kelewat anti sosial, dan terakhir, menerka-nerka apakah ia tidak salah lihat tadi di hotel. Pasalnya, ia sempat melihat sekilas wajah Karin di meja yang ditempati oleh Sasori, Boss nya. Mungkinkah tunangan yang selalu dibangga-banggakan oleh Karin selama ini adalah Akasuna No Sasori? Ah, rasanya sulit mempercayainya.

"Lalu mau sampai kapan kau fokus dengan karier mu? Kau memangnya mau jadi perawan tua? _Kaa-chan_ tidak mau ya, melihatmu menjadi seorang gadis _forever alone_ seperti yang ada di film-film." Balasan sengit dari Haruno Mebuki mau tak mau membuat Sakura mendelik tak terima. Ia paling tak suka kalau ada orang yang menghinanya dengan sebutan '_forever alone_'. Itu terlalu menyedihkan kesannya, oke?

"Aku tid-"

"Sakura, tolonglah. Kau bisa kan mengabulkan permintaan kami yang satu ini? Ini demi kebaikanmu juga, Nak." Tak tahan dengan tatapan sinis yang terus dilemparkan oleh dua perempuan di keluarga Haruno itu, akhirnya Haruno Kizashi memutuskan untuk angkat bicara. Ia yakin 100% kalau Sasuke adalah pemuda yang bisa membahagiakan putri semata wayangnya.

Iris Emerald milik Sakura meredup, tanda kalau ia tidak punya kata-kata lagi untuk melawan. Jujur saja, ia kira Ayah nya akan membantu nya, namun pada kenyataannya, Ayah nya malah lebih membela Ibu nya. Oh, tidak bisakah mereka melihat kalau kehidupannya sudah sangat baik-baik saja tanpa seorang pria selain Ayah nya? Gadis berambut_ soft pink_ halus itu menghela nafas panjang. Mungkin ia memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi istri dari Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

Waktu bagaikan berhenti berdetak untuk Sakura ketika ia melihat bahwa calon suami nya, Uchiha Sasuke, melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan pintu pagar rumahnya, masih dengan wajah datarnya. Namun selang beberapa menit kemudian, tawa cerah milik Haruno Mebuki yang malah menyambut pemuda bermata Onyx itu untuk masuk ke dalam rumah keluarganya. Dengan langkah gesit, gadis berumur 22 tahun itu segera berlari ke bawah, tak mempedulikan penampilan acak-acakan miliknya. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah, ia harus memastikan kalau ia tak bermimpi. Tidak mungkin seorang anti sosial seperti Sasuke mau menjemputnya! Ia pasti masih bermimpi!

Dari balik tembok penghalang ruang keluarga dengan ruang tamu, Emerald milik gadis itu mengintip sedikit-sedikit. "_Kami-sama_, benarkah ini bukan mimpi?" Gumam gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri. Sungguh, rasanya Sakura ingin menggigit kesepuluh jari nya sekarang juga. Ia begitu senang karena diperlakukan seperti itu. Pasalnya, seumur-umur, belum pernah ada seorang lawan jenis nya yang mau repot-repot menjemputnya ke rumah. Pagi-pagi pula.

Nafas Sakura tercekat tatkala dilihatnya iris Onyx milik Uchiha Sasuke yang Oh-Keren-Sekali memergokinya yang sedang mengintip. Tetapi, alih-alih pemuda itu melayangkan tatapan jijik pada dirinya yang masih berdandan layaknya suku-suku di pedalaman, pemuda itu malah tersenyum tipis sekilas kepadanya. Kalau saja Sakura tak ingat bahwa ia sedang bersembunyi sekarang, ia pasti akan langsung pingsan di tempatnya.

"Aku harus bersiap-siap!" Teriaknya tertahan, lalu berlari ke kamarnya untuk mandi.

* * *

_"The first time you fall in love,it changes you forever. And no matter how hard you try, that feeling just never got away."_

* * *

Sebuah hari yang cerah untuk Haruno Sakura, bukan berarti sebuah hari yang cerah pula untuk seorang Akasuna No Sasori. Pemuda itu nyaris telat ke kantor tadi akibat Nenek nya yang 'ngambek' karena dirinya tak terlalu merespon ucapannya soal Katanya-Sih-Calon-Istri-Nya. Sungguh, ia memang tak merasakan apa-apa saat melihat Karin. Yang sering ia dengar dari Obito, sahabatnya, tanda-tanda seseorang jatuh cinta atau tertarik kepada orang lain adalah dengan debaran jantung yang diatas rata-rata. Lalu, waktu yang seakan berhenti berputar begitu saja, terhanyut dalam sensasi geli yang menyenangkan kala mata mu bersirobok dengan mata nya, dan yah, kurang lebih hal-hal yang terlalu berlebihan seperti itu lah. Bahkan dari segitu banyaknya ciri-ciri yang ia ingat dari Obito, tak satu pun ciri-ciri itu ia rasakan ketika bersama dengan Karin. Gadis berwarna rambut senada dengannya itu terlalu agresif, sukanya bertindak duluan, terlalu manja, terlalu berlebihan make up nya, terlalu over react. Intinya semuanya serba 'terlalu' deh. Dan tentu saja dirinya bukanlah tipikal pemuda yang suka dengan hal-hal yang serba 'terlalu'.

Sasori menyesap kopi pagi milik nya perlahan, membiarkan indra pengecapnya merasa puas dengan cita rasa khas kopi kesukaannya itu. Ia jenuh. Jenuh dengan tumpukan pekerjaan yang menggunung di meja kerja nya. Jenuh dengan calon istri nya yang terlalu bersemangat dengan pernikahan mereka. Jenuh dengan semua perintah nenek nya yang menurutnya terlalu egois dan mengurungnya. Jenuh dengan posisinya yang memaksa dia harus selalu menjadi yang terkuat, yang terbaik. Sungguh, ia ingin sesekali mempunyai sandaran untuk menceritakan segala keluh kesahnya.

Ia butuh seseorang untuk memeluknya dengan tulus seraya berkata, "Sudah saat nya kau untuk beristirahat kali ini dan biarkan orang lain menjadi 'yang terkuat'". Apakah salah bagi nya, untuk mendambakan seseorang yang bisa melihat bahwa ia bukanlah orang yang selama-lama nya bisa menjadi 'kuat'? Ia juga manusia. Ia butuh sesekali dimanjakan.

"Argh, persetan dengan semua ini. Aku butuh liburan!" Teriak Sasori sembari melempar gelas kertas bekas kopi miliknya ke tempat sampah.

.

.

"Anda tidak bisa seenaknya memutuskan untuk pergi berlibur, Akasuna_-sama_. Terlebih lagi dengan semua jadwal _meeting_ yang menumpuk." Seorang bawahan Sasori berkata dengan nada yang penuh dengan ketidaksetujuan.

_Meeting_ mendadak yang dilaksanakan siang itu membuat Sasori melonggarkan dasi miliknya, gerah. Ia hanya butuh sedikit waktu untuk diri nya sendiri, kenapa semua orang tidak mau mengerti keinginannya? Mengapa dunia seakan-akan sangat menikmati cara mereka yang sadar tak sadar membunuhnya secara perlahan-lahan?

"Anda tentunya tau kalau pekerjaan kami menumpuk dan tidak mungkin ka-"

"_What the_?! Aku yang mengerjakan hampir setengah dari pekerjaan kalian selama seminggu penuh karena kalian tidak becus mengerjakannya! Aku nyaris saja akan memecat kalian semua karena kekesalanku kalau saja tidak ada nona Haruno Sakura yang membantuku!" Kilatan kemarahan terpancar jelas dari kedua bola mata milik Sasori. Seumur-umur, ia tidak pernah merasa selelah dan sejengkel ini dan terimakasih kepada semua anak buahnya, ia berhasil merasakannya. Apakah kurang pengorbanan lembur setiap hari miliknya? Apakah itu semua tidak cukup?

Hening beberapa saat sebelum tiba-tiba sebuah suara deheman dari seorang laki-laki berambut abu-abu yang berada di pojok, sukses menyita perhatian semua orang. Laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Kabuto itu membetulkan kacamata nya sebentar, sebelum membuka mulutnya, "Kami mohon maaf atas ketidakbecusan kami. Tentu saja Akasuna-san boleh mengambil waktu berlibur, hanya saja, mohon anda meminta seseorang untuk menemani anda. Orang itu nantinya yang akan menjadi penghubung anda dengan kantor. Seperti seorang sekretaris, misalnya."

"Tapi kita semua tau kalau sekretaris Akasuna_-sama_ sedang meminta cuti untuk melahirkan." Sahut karyawan lainnya.

Di lain sisi, Sasori mengusap-usap dagu nya, tanda sedang berpikir. Ia terdiam sesaat, membiarkan para anak buah miliknya yang terus-terusan bersahutan memberikan pendapat yang sama sekali tidak ada ujungnya. Hingga akhirnya, pemuda bertubuh tegap berhelai rambut merah itu berdiri dari kursinya, menatap setiap anak buahnya dengan angkuh tak lupa dengan sebuah seringai di wajah tampan miliknya. "Haruno Sakura. Aku pilih Haruno Sakura, untuk menemaniku berlibur."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**A/N: Hai Minna! Udah lama nih aku hiatus dan akhirnya jreng jreng! Kembali lagi dengan fic abal ngga jelas kayak gini hehehe. Tapi makasih ya bagi yang udah baca, mohon di review. Kritik saran diterima! (Maaf ya untuk ketidakjelasan main pairing nya, tapi sekarang udah dibetulin kok. Thanks to _Akira Fly-san_ yang udah ngasih kritik sama sarannya hehehe. Have a nice day, _minna_!**

**HEY I JUST MET YOU! AND THIS IS CRAZY!**

**BUT HERE'S MY FICTION! SO REVIEW MAYBE?**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER!**


End file.
